moternmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Papa Razzi is Back. And He’s Singing More Nice Songs!
Papa Razzi is Back. And He’s Singing More Nice Songs! (2011) is the 13th album by Papa Razzi and the Photogs. The album was 97 tracks and a runtime of 2 hours and 39 minutes. It has a release date on Spotify of October 27, 2011. The album title "Papa Razzi is Back" suggests that there had been some long break by the artist before the release of this album, but in fact the artist released Songs About Comedians: Comedy People Are Interesting and Funny only seven weeks before this album. This was fourth album (and last) that Papa Razzi released in 2011. The cover photo features Farley sitting in front of his upright piano wearing a red t-shirt. It is similar (but not identical) to the cover photo of Songs About Albums: Record Reviews and Ruminations (2011) which The Passionate and Objective Jokerfan released about 10 days after this album. The photos were likely taken at the same time, as an identical pile of papers in sitting on top of the piano in both photos. Spotify link:https://open.spotify.com/album/16NAaD2JuXanfjZFLId411 CD Baby: https://store.cdbaby.com/cd/paparazziandthephotogs4 Amazon link: https://www.amazon.com/Papa-Razzi-Back-Singing-Songs/dp/B0065XZZDS Apple music link: https://music.apple.com/es/album/papa-razzi-is-back-and-hes-singing-more-nice-songs/480012155 Track listing # Greil Marcus, Where Do I Fit in This Wild, Weird American Culture? 2:30 # Rebecca and Arielle from New York 2:16 # Sofia Vergara, You are So Beautiful and Wonderful 1:21 # Julie Bowen, How's It Goin'? 1:27 # A Song About Avery 1:33 # Sarah Hyland is so Cute and Great! 1:55 # Bradley Cooper is a Very Nice Person 1:35 # I Can't Get Enough of Julianne Hough 1:10 # Kendra Wilkinson 0:50 # Carly Foulkes, I'll Buy Any Phone You Want, Because You're Pretty 1:25 # (Stupid People Think) Bill Hicks Was Smart and Insightful 1:50 # Miles Davis, What a Genius Man! 1:57 # Daniela Ruah is So Pretty 1:58 # Stacey Dash, I Like You a Lot! 1:40 # Angus T. Jones, You are a Full Man 1:58 # Jean-Claude Van Damme is the Greatest Man 1:40 # Chris Hemsworth, Women Love You So Much 1:39 # Jim Caviezel is Great 1:15 # A Song About Patty Hearst 2:01 # Michelle Trachtenberg, What's It Like To Be So Pretty 1:17 # Mary Elizabeth Winstead, You're a Scream Queen Lady 1:59 # A Great Song About Aubrey 2:23 # Martin, Eya & Alicia 2:22 # Ryan Reynolds, You Are the Best Man That Ever Lived 2:19 # Betsy Russell, You Are a Fine Actress Lady 1:11 # A Song About Dick Clark, The Great Fine New Year's Man! 1:27 # Alicia Silverstone is So Nice 1:18 # Adrian is Awesome (And So am I) 1:27 # Anna Faris, You Are So Nice 1:01 # A Song About Danielle (her friends call her Dani) 2:12 # The Kayla Song 1:38 # A Song About Kayla's Sister, Jenn 1:46 # Shelby from Minnesota 1:28 # Brea Grant is a Spectacular Woman! I Like Her a Lot! 2:05 # Matt Groening is a Super Great Genius Man 1:52 # A Song About Wesley Willis 2:16 # A Song About Bennet 2:00 # Brooke from Wyoming 2:08 # A Song About Arlo J. Wiley and Paul Smith 1:41 # Christina Ricci, You Are So Great! 1:30 # A Song About Goldie Hawn 1:12 # Leelee Sobieski is Lovely 0:57 # Kellie Pickler, I Like You a Lot 1:29 # Jennie Garth is So Darn Great 1:57 # Phoebe Cates, You Look So Great in a Bathing Suit 1:23 # Oh, Oh, Sandra Oh! 1:12 # Good Ol' Rene Descartes! What a Smart Guy! 1:38 # A Song About Voltaire, The Genius Philosophy Man 1:18 # Vasco Da Gama Was a Big Jerk, I Think 1:33 # Marie Curie is So Pretty as Can Be 1:32 # Johann Gutenberg, You Are Such a Great Printing Press Guy! 1:17 # Muhammad Ali, What a Great Boxer Guy! 1:16 # Uri Geller is a Genius Magic Man 1:16 # Louis Armstrong Was a Fine Jazz Guy 1:35 # Walt Disney Was a Great Genius Man, Don't You Think? 1:27 # Queen Elizabeth I Was a Great Queen Lady 1:12 # Farrah Fawcett, So Darn Lovely 1:15 # Clark Gable, What an Actor! 1:29 # Galileo Galilei Was a Smart Man, Wasn't He? 1:32 # Jerry Garcia Was a Great Man 1:02 # The Harry Houdini Tribute Song 1:22 # Louis Pasteur Fought Germs and Fixed Milk for the World 1:22 # Edgar Allen Poe Wrote Scary Books 1:11 # Grigori Rasputin Cannot Be Killed 1:40 # Nicola Tesla 2:09 # Good Ol' Christopher Walken 1:33 # Andy Warhol, You are Just Like Me! 2:29 # Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez are in Love! 1:46 # Thelonious Monk 1:23 # A Song for Clint Eastwood 1:45 # A Song for Scott Baio 1:49 # Oh Tyler Perry 1:44 # Howard Stern, You Are a Fabulous Media Man 2:12 # Glenn Beck is a Genius Conservative Man 1:59 # A Song About James Patterson, The Great Writer Guy! 1:33 # Jerry Bruckheimer is a Tremendous Movie Man 1:28 # Robert Downey Jr. is a Great Man 1:26 # I am a big fan of Sylvester Stallone and his Work 1:48 # Steven Spielberg, I Really Like Your Movies 2:06 # Oh, Mark Wahlbeg, You are Great and Stuff! 2:06 # My Momma Love Danielle Steel Books 1:26 # Heidi Klum, You Are So Pretty and Lovely 1:02 # A Song For Matthew Morrison, The Great Actor / Singer Man 1:35 # Jayma Mays is a Pretty Actress Lady. I Like Her. 1:16 # Tom and Jon Takeover Your Ears is a Great Podcast! 2:24 # Kevin McHale (The Singer / Actor) 1:44 # Amber Riley, You're Such a Talented Actress Person 1:23 # Heather Morris is so Funny and Talented on TV 1:37 # Sakunthala Panditharatne 1:44 # A Song For Naya Rivera 1:46 # Adam G. Sevani is a Great Dancer Guy! 1:19 # Vanessa Hudgens is a Great Singer Girl 1:51 # Tom Savini is a Fine Blood-and-Guts Artist Man 1:06 # Katy Perry, I Like You. Will You Be My Friend, Please? 1:45 # Ian Somerhalder is a Handsome Man 1:26 # Kyle Gallner, How'd You Get To Be So Great? 1:28 # Diablo Cody, You are a Great Writer. I Like You. 2:02